


Peter Parker Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my imagines and prompts about Peter Parker from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker x You, peter parker / reader, peter parker / you
Kudos: 17





	Peter Parker Imagines

“Is (Y/N) dressed as an elf today?” Ned asked as he spotted you across the cafeteria. It was a few days until school finished for the winter holidays and you were helping put up the banners.  
“I asked that. It didn't go over well.” Peter muttered, they both watched you and couldn’t see why you’d been so upset. Your entire outfit was green, white and red. There were some glittery patches and over all you looked like you’d put on an elf costume.

“What’d she say when you pointed it out?” Ned asked curiously.  
"Call me elf one more time!"  
“Did you?”  
“Yup. Turns out if I called her and elf one more time she was going to throw her math book at me. I dropped it on my foot, things really heavy! She was like eight in her backpack all day. She could probably kick my ass.”  
“(Y/N) is a cinnamon roll!” Ned insisted as you spotted them and started heading over.  
“That doesn’t mean she can't kick my ass.” He said and they both started laughing, Ned slid over the tray of food they’d saved you as you took a seat at their table.


End file.
